Silent as Winter
by J. A. Reds
Summary: The cold gaze that he gave her had frozen her voice. She had not been able to form any sort of sentence. Why did he only stare at her from a distance? If he had wanted he could have... Yet he had just looked at her. Silent as winter. RundasXSamus
1. Meeting Ground

I've been scanning the Metroid fanfiction lately. And while most of it is pretty good, I can't help feeling that some of it makes Samus and the other characters seem OOC. I really have nothing against such stories. In fact I have high respect for any one of those authors. I am in no way flaming them. But as a Metroid fan myself I can't help but feel an irritating twitch when Samus is overly girly or Admiral Dane is a total douchebag. That's just not the way I see them. Again, this is my own opinion. I don't mean anything harsh by it.

All this did was inspire me to write a fanfic of my own to suit my own tastes. So here it is, my first Metroid story. Yay.

It will eventually become a romance between Rundas and Samus. With a twist.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

The dirt crunched silently beneath her feet. The air was still and dry around the crumbling structures. Massive golems half freed from boulders stared down at her with lifeless eyes. Torches lighted with ancient fire flickered gently. Plants that sprouted poison leaves dotted the ground before her. "So this is the Bryyonian Cliffside," she murmured to the aged landscape.

Within the first door the huntress was not surprised to find a native frozen against the wall. A quick scan with her visor yielded unexpected results. "The Reptilicus is still alive…"

Having no reason or way to free it she moved on only to find a substantial ice bridge before her. It had not yet begun to thaw. As she stepped closer a shifting shadow caught her eye. Looking up she found another native watching her from its perch closely. But as soon as their gazes met the creature scurried away. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She would have to be cautious. The locals knew she was here.

The terrain resembled that of the ruins of her Chozo brethren. Beautiful buildings sculpted from stone and metal. Yet they seemed hollow and unused. Something grim had happened on this planet long before the Leviathan's impact, that much was certain. And while she was curious, the history of the planet was irrelevant. She had come for only reason. To reestablish contact with a fellow bounty hunter.

"I know you're here." Her voice came out little louder that a whisper. The hot desert air sent to her a chilling reminder of his presence.

The more she scanned the more uneasy she became. The ice that had come from him was becoming abnormal as she moved further into the ruins. Traces of Phazon laced within the rime slowly revealed themselves to her scanner. With it she noted that the force with which the Reptilicus were being disposed of was becoming overly harsh. This was not his way. He may be known for his arrogance, but she knew that he was a noble soul.

With the revival of the downed G.F.S. Theseus and a quick transmission from the Aurora Unit her thoughts were cleared. She knew her mission and was prepared to accomplish anything her allies requested of her. But when Samus Aran stepped out of the wreckage she caught sight of something that shook her to her core. It was Rundas. The Phyrigisian that had saved her life on more that one occasion. Staring at her from the edge of a cliff top. They locked eyes for a few fleeting seconds and then he ran from her on a pathway of fresh frost.

"Rundas…," she breathed. Quickly she ran forward, but he followed a course that she could not pursue. She did not let confusion shake her determination. The next area was Bryyo Fire. There she would get her answers.

(…)

Slow and dangerously fuel gel flowed endlessly around her. The heat felt as familiar as the Caverns of Magmoor. Yet twice as deadly. Could he really be here in this place of fire? His spacecraft roosted not to far from her own wordlessly gave her a response.

"The engine is still warm…he knew I would come here." Taking her hand from her visor and placing it on her cannon, Samus tensed for the battle ahead. But even the instincts of a veteran hunter could not prepare her for the emotional reunion she was gradually heading toward.

By the time she reached the room where the ceiling oozed with gel her thoughts were somewhat jumbled. Back at the place with the giant pump she had seen him once again. Looking down at her with only a faint spark of acknowledgement. And once more he had not spoken a word to her. The cold gaze that he gave her had frozen her voice. She had not been able to form any sort of sentence. Why did he only stare at her from a distance? If he had wanted he could have attacked her at anytime. The ice that speckled that area was mixed with enough Phazon to be deadly on impact. He could have made contact with her if he had so desired. Yet he had just looked at her. Silent as winter.

So distracted was she by her thoughts about the Phyrigisian that she was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of Space Pirates. They came suddenly and forcefully. Throwing grenades that caused the level of Phazon in her body to swell to dangerous levels.

After dispatching the first wave Samus cursed to herself. More of them were coming. "Damn it. Why does there seem to be no end to you?," she spat callously. The pirates responded by growling roughly as they advanced.

Suddenly as a blizzard, pillars of frigidness covered the area. Sending the wretched creatures scuttling like cockroaches. Samus was surprised, but relieved. For the source of the helpful frost was none other that the one who she had been looking for.

"Rundas." She gave a calmed, small smile as she turned to see him emerge from the ice. "I knew you would show up eventually." Out of habit she gave him a quick scan before continuing. Nothing seemed to be out of order.

"I though you might have lost your wits, with the way you were avoiding me. But now I see. You were planning on ambushing the pirates from the start so you didn't want to make your presence too obvious."

She let her body relax slightly. "You sure had me fooled for a second." She spoke with a slight smirk. The Phyrigisian showed no real emotion. Instead he kept his attention fixed on the huntress. Samus hesitated. He was acting strange again.

"Rundas, what's the matter?" She took a single step forward. But that was all it took. The big alien lunged at her, attempting to freeze her within his grasp. Skillfully she evaded him by a hairs width.

Eyes wide with shock, the huntress shouted, "What are you doing?!" He only retorted with grunts and growls like a feral animal. Feeling irate she scanned his body once more.

"Corrupted…," Samus whispered sadly. She straightened herself, arm cannon steady. "I'm sorry. I was too late to prevent this." Methodically she raised her arm, aiming it at the PED system attached to his armor. Sensing the coming blast, Rundas covered himself in a shell of thick ice.

In her eyes burned a passion hotter that the flames of any sun. "But I won't be too late to save you."

* * *

As I said, this is my first Metroid story so bear with me as I find my rhythm. I promise to make the story more emotional later on. This is a romance after all.

Too much detail, not enough dialog, too little/much story? Let me know.


	2. Broken Shell

It seems I have given some of you the impression of being a copy-cat. And while I understand, this was not my intention at all. I offer my sincerest apologizes. *bow*

I promise that from here on out my story will improve. If not, then at least be more original. But please continue to point out anything that goes astray.

* * *

Fighting was unavoidable.

The air trembled with tension as her arm shook with resolve. Try as she might not to hit any critical blows, the huntress found she was unable to pull any punches. Those infernal growls of his were stepping on her last nerve. If only her cannon could connect to his spirit. Then surly he would be shaken from this horrid trance.

But she knew that no amount of ammunition could purge his body of Phazon. In her own refection that shimmered in the columns of ice she could see subtle lines of the blue substance. Would her own mind become as his? She had no time to contemplate such things as one of those pillars was crudely flung at her.

Boots crafted from Chozo knowledge pushed against the ground and carried her to safety. He roared in anger as he jumped down to meet her. The energy around her weapon formed a quivering sphere.

"I will save you," echoed her determined lips. He only watched her with what seemed like curiosity. Then once more he stomped toward her. He seemed not to care that the wounds blasted into his body dripped with blue blood. She could see that he was falling apart. Like a great iceberg shattering under the rising sun. She released her charged shot, hitting its mark and stunning him momentarily. He made a gurgling sound as his dazed mind spun with incoherent thoughts.

This time it was her turn to lunge at him. Ripping through his defense with a sharp flick of her right arm. Instantly he was awoken from his bewilderment by the swift crash. She did not give him a chance to recover and run as he had before. This time she caught her hand on his PED. He stared down at her in alarm.

With a scream of raw power she tore the device off its hinges. A flood of indigo spattered her visor as she heard the Phyrigisian yell in confusion. Blindly she shot a missile at him with enough force to send him on a collision course with one of his own ice stakes.

Samus paused for a moment to collect her breath. Rundas was doubled over, motionless. The oozing PED slipped through her fingers and fell with an echoing _thud_. Soon it was joined by her helmet. She tossed it beside the broken device as she calmly marched toward the corrupted hunter. But it was not a look of concern or love in her eyes. Instead she glared at him with eyes colder than the moon of Bes III.

"What the hell is your problem? Get up." The half-alive alien twitched at the tone in her voice. Her eyebrow raised in interest. "So this is what the once great hunter is reduced to? The one who considered himself without rival?" She stepped dangerously closer. "The great Rundas. Beaten by a thick blue goop." He convulsed with a rough burble.

"Get. Up." This time encouragement faintly trailed behind her tongue. "If you can take out pirate after pirate. If you can command that bitter element. If you can chill even the stars themselves. Then get up. Show me that I haven't just saved the worthless shell of a once great hunter."

Rundas did not move. Despite the hard glower in her pupils he hardly gave any signs of breath. Her body turned from him, and all at once her solid façade fell. She had failed after all. Even after all her talk of saving him he was dying before her. There was nothing more she could do. It was pointless to heal the body if the mind was damaged beyond repair.

Hesitantly she began to walk away. Until a sudden pressure on her ankle caused her to jump to alertness. She spun around and instinctively pointed her primed cannon toward the clinging specimen. What she saw caused her hardened eyes to widen with astonishment. On his knees and breathing heavily, the Phyrigisian shuddered, "Who…are you calling…'worthless shell'?"

Holding back her excitement she kept the weapon locked on his head. "Rundas…are you…?" An abrupt shiver in his body made her tense. "No…," he mumbled weakly, "Its…not gone. She's still there. Scream…ing…"

Samus frowned, "She? Do you mean…?" Rundas nodded his head slowly. His tone shifted to something the young huntress had never heard him use. His voice ached, "So…_loud_. Can't…hear my own…thoughts…"

Shifting herself, and yet keeping that shot ready just in case, she kneeled down to his level. She wished that he had eyes that she could search for emotion. Instead all she saw was her own image mirrored back at her. She knew not what more she could do for him as he babbled on about the deafening shrieks in his head. For a moment she pondered a seemingly silly notion that crossed her mind. It was better than nothing, she supposed.

Without warning she seized his head and pulled him toward her unleashing a _feverent _scream that resonated with the frost scattered across the scarred battlefield. She held the cry for an astounding amount of time. Causing the alien before her to gawk at her with utter shock.

As the echo reverberated for one final instant Samus panted to refill her lungs. The atmosphere of Bryyo was thinner than she had expected so it was a good minute before she had at last caught her breath. Through mouthfuls of air she said, "Well now. Was that. Loud enough. For you?" The hunter almost seemed to give her a mouth-less smile, "I think you scared her." And with that his seeping wounds took their toll at last. He fell into unconsciousness.

Retrieving her helmet and regaining her composure she sent out a transmission. It took only a few seconds for the Aurora Unit's voice to monotonically respond. "We have received your message, Samus. A Federation medical ship will be lading on Bryyo shortly. Please wait at your current location for assistance."

Her blue eyes glanced once more at the one whom she had owed a great debt. "I guess…," she chuckled, "this makes us even."

(…)

The G.F.S Olympus was a grand ship indeed. The hallways seemed to endlessly lead to rooms filled with intelligence about galaxies the huntress could never even dream into existence. Weapons systems crafted from minds engaged in war but driven by peace. Research projects funded by the wealth of the universe and fueled by human imagination. If this place did not hold a cure to his madness than nothing did.

"Samus," said a voice. The blonde perked to attention in her seat. She was wearing nothing more than her zero suit as her armor was being repaired to work out any bugs in the PED system. The scientists that had helped design it were baffled as to why it had malfunctioned. "If you would please step this way," the medical staff member said politely, "Admiral Dane has something that he would like to discuss with you."

Another hall, another door, and soon the Admiral himself stood before her. He seemed to consider her zero suit curiously before saying, "Good. Seems like you came out relatively unscratched from the battle." She simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I managed to clear you for docking, considering the circumstances. But the Federation cannot afford to spare any more resources. I'm sorry to say that from here on out you are on your own. No further exceptions." She nodded. It was understandable. With the galaxy in the near grasp of Space Pirates they could not meet the expense of treating every bounty hunter that happened to need their help. She only hoped that Ghor and Gandrayda were more fortunate than Rundas. Though a sharp pang in her heart suggested otherwise. "However, this is not why I've called you here. The reason I sent for you is because I feel there is something you should see. Follow me."

She narrowed her eyes cautiously. Even within the Federation there were many secrets. And while she was considered their ally she was in no way a part of their ranks. She wondered what it was that she would see in this place filled with tightly locked doors. One such door appeared before them shortly. It was the medical wing that Samus and the other hunters had been treated in after her dark doppelganger had attacked them. But this time instead of being within the containment chamber she was observing he who was being healed.

Below, Rundas lay atop a medical bed. Hooked up to various machines displaying assorted vitals. His blood vessels pierced with needles and scrapes wrapped with soggy bandages. She held back a shiver. It wasn't a very pleasant sight. "This," she almost hissed, "is what you wanted to show me?"

"Not quite," the Admiral said evenly. He stopped to gather a few of his thoughts. "Tell me, Samus. How much do you know about the Phyrigisian race?"

It was an unusual question. One he did not allow her to answer. "Just the basics correct? You know where they hail from and that they are skilled ice miners. And that it is common for them to have the ability to manipulate and generate ice. Though Rundas is unique in that he uses his talents for bounty hunting." She knew all of this already. "What are you getting at, Admiral?"

"Do you know about the Phyrigisian mating ritual?" Her eyes expended slightly as she shot a glance at him. "I assume that means no. Well, like many races the Phyrigisians have their own season for which to begin courting rituals and engage in reproductive activity." The conversation would have seemed awkward were it not for the fact that Admiral Dane said every sentence with perfect seriousness. "During that period of time they are at their strongest as their hormones peak. But they are also at their most vulnerable." His sight was fixed intently on the alien below. Samus, seeing his unwavering gaze, aligned her vision with his. The medial staff was huddled around the big hunter. Together they wiggled his armored skin to-and-fro. This action perplexed her, as it looked as if they meant to pull off his flesh.

The Admiral continued. "You see, Samus, the Rundas you have known all this time has been nothing but a shell." The staff slowly began to lift at his skin collectively. "Slowly since the time of their birth the infant Phyrigisians develop a biogenetic armor. Able to withstand great physical stress and shield them from the frigid conditions of their home world." Sapphire sludge drained from the openings and poured onto the floor. "Within this casing is stored their vital organs. All safe and tucked away out of sight. The only time they show this weak tissue is when mating. After that they return to their protective covering until the next season." Like the crust of a cracked egg they carefully placed his outer skin upon a separate table.

The huntress was without words. Without breath. At a snail's pace she neared the glass that separated them.

Skin the color of cerulean frost. Hair the shade of freshly fallen snow. Limbs lean yet strong. A face. That human-like face. A body. That human-like body.

She would not have believed it if she had not seen it with her very own eyes. There he was. "This…is the true Rundas."

* * *

So, did you like the twist? No? Yes?

I have the strangest feeling this has been done before. (since _everything's_ basically been done before) If so, I give credit to he/she who thought of it first. But I've never read any fanfiction that's gone this route. So if I stole anyone's idea I am truly sorry.


	3. Awakening

I hit a wall after chapter 2. Because I hadn't really thought out the story beyond that point… So I'm pretty much making this up as I go along. I hope I don't completely ruin it.

OH, and I totally forgot to place any kind of disclaimer anywhere in my first two chapters. So here it is. Better late than never.

**I do not own Metroid in any way, shape, or form.** I just borrow the story and screw it up to suit my own fancies.

_Please_ review.

* * *

She wondered what color his eyes were.

Two days passed upon the grand flagship of the Galactic Federation. Though the stars stayed glued in the same place, making the hours seem endless. She would stare at those twinkling, distant lights as they fluttered in and out of focus. Their luminosity covered all levels of the spectrum. As if they were a massive collection of multi-faceted jewels scattered across the universe. A treasure only half attainable by the eyes. Amongst all of those shades and hues…which was the one that belonged to him?

A long while had passed since she had allowed herself a moment to gaze aimlessly at the cosmos. Usually the mission was the first and last thing on her mind. There was often no room, no time for anything else. One task often came right after another. A bounty hunter's work was never done. There would always be another prize to catch. It seemed strange to her that such beauty could house such malicious intent. She had beheld worlds more stunning that any gem. Yet she had seen atrocities that could rot the very core of a magnificent planet.

Eye lids closed slowly, she imagined it. A great monstrosity gradually hurtling past those glimmering ornaments. Barreling through the atmosphere with a fiery hiss. Colliding with an earth-pulverizing boom. Immediately germinating the flesh of the globe with decaying mire. She could see that seeping substance bubbling like a primal evil across the lush overworld. The very substance that had scorched the minds of the wise bird-men whose blood she shared. Only the relics of their brief stay had been left behind for her to discover. And though she had saved that planet, the ghosts that haunted the halls were all that was left of them.

When was the last time that she had thought of the Chozo? Where they one of those precious stones that glittered just out of reach? Even now did they try to reach her from behind one of those flickering orbs? Perhaps all of this time she had been too distracted to hear their calls. If she just listened hard enough…

"Samus."

The sound of her own name jostled her from her thoughts. Reluctantly, and somewhat arrogantly, her eyes opened. It was a metical staffer. One that she had apparently been assigned to her. An irksome nurse to nanny her.

"I do hate to interrupt," she said with a mild sweetness, "But it seems that you haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Perhaps you would like me to bring you something?" Smiling patiently, the nurse stood at the threshold of the small room. The accommodations for the huntress's stay had been hastily arranged. All they could manage was to spruce-up a recently refurbished officer's quarters. The crew side of the ship had been slightly damaged in the initial pirate raid. Half of the room was still in repairs, but the bed and bathroom were accessible. It was tolerable for one simple fact. A substantial hole in the ceiling sealed off with transparent material. The view was calming. It would be a shame when the renovations were complete and the puncture was patched up with somber steel.

The huntress sat up on the square cot that was her bed. The original mattress that had come with the room was apparently a casualty of war. "I'm fine," she muttered vacantly, "Thank you."

The woman did not budge. "Skipping meals is not healthy. A good soldier needs her strength." Glancing up at the pearly grin, Samus wondered if that mouth had ever been filled with its own blood. If ever that trimmed stomach had shaken with the tremors of shattered ribs. Had those pretty brown eyes ever burned to stay open under a mix of sweat and palatable fear? That thin body. It knew nothing of strength.

But maybe the starlight had boggled her senses. She was thinking too much.

"I suppose you're right." As she left the room she glanced momentarily to the bunk splattered with heavenly shadows. It was a lonely space. A lonely existence. Staring at that forlorn gap she began to realize that just as the voices of her brethren, the stars were silent.

(...)

The medical ward of the flag ship smelled of disinfectant and stale air. Like something had died, been removed, and the area had been promptly decontaminated. The same cycle countless times over had burned a stench so saturated into the quarters that those within it didn't seem to notice. The pungent aroma of a soldier's last moments.

The food in her stomach turned uneasily. Despite the hygienic appearance she felt she had caught some galactic disease the moment she walked in. She felt susceptible to the sickly air without the protection of her trusted varia suit. The nurse had informed her that the armor's PED was still receiving maintenance work. As was Rundas.

"His armor is truly incredible." One of the chief medical officers led Samus through the monotonous halls. She was somewhat grateful for this, as all of it looked the same to her. "While it resembles, and might I say even rivals, your suit…it is so _different_. This is the first time the Federation has had direct access to a Phyrigisian's armored skin. It is truly fascinating how…" Just then, her attention was redirected as the man took a sudden turn and walked into one of the rooms. For a brief second she hesitated, but followed him inside. The man had not stopped talking. "And then how it fuses with the nervous system is truly astonishing. He can literaly feel every sensation that his armor feels. Down to hair landing on his shoulder." The officer walked a few more steps, reached out his arm, and firmly patted the exposed skin of trim, broad shoulder. "Right, Rundas?"

Samus stayed only a foot from the door. It had been only the second time she had seen his inner body. For some reason she found it rather unnerving. The curves of his muscled figure protruded slightly under the crisp white sheets. Well-built arms relaxed on either side of his body. Colorless hair fell lightly over his sleeping face. Each feature…human.

Those still lips had contained and spilled over with blood. That scultped middle had folded with the pressure of cracked bone. Surely that shimmering hair had once been soaked with salted resolve. That body rippled with strength.

"Stunning how human-like his is, isn't it?" The medical officer looked him over carefully. "Everything from the internal organs to the reproductive system is similar." He paused to check a monitor showing his vitals before saying, "We injected him with a similar vaccine like the one used to purge the Aurora Units. But I'm afraid that we were unable to completely eradicate the phazon from his blood stream. His body continues to generate the matter of its own accord. He has stabilized, however. I expect he will wake up any moment." She took a few steps closer, "Where is his armor being kept?"

"In a separate chamber for decontamination." A few more paces. "Will he be able to return to bounty hunting?" He crossed his arms in front of him. "When he wakes up we will give him a proper examination to test his mental state. Thought ultimately the choice belongs to him." She stopped at the foot of the bed. "The mission?" A quick glance toward the screen. "If he is unable, you will have to carry it out in his stead. You are the only one who can." Her eyes flicked toward the officer. "And what if he is able?" He stayed still. "You'll have to ask Admiral Dane about that. I am only a medical officer."

Eyes narrowed, "Don't give me that. You knew I would have to continue the mission if he was incapacitated. It is only logical that you would know--"

"I do not know," he interrupted, focusing on her. "I only hear things now and then." She grew irritated. "You're telling me that one of the head medical officers does not know the fate of his most important patient?" His steady gaze faltered. "I am sorry, but I do not have the information--"

"Spare me the rehearsed answers," it was her turn to interrupt. "I'll just have to ask Dane myself." She spun around, aggravated for reasons unclear to even her. If anything, that conversation had motivated her to find out the truth.

A sound, smoother than a frosted landscape, stopped her boots in their tracks. Its resonance was less gruff than she remember. So it took her a moment to register it as his.

"Samus…?"

She faced him. Eyes half open he stared at her. "What's with…all the racket? Can't a guy get some…sleep around here?" His words came out slowly, his tone sleepy yet strangely playful. It did not sound like him. It did not look like him. Yet nothing more could ever be so truly him.

"Rundas…," she breathed. So it was mercury. His eyes shone like liquid metal.

"Rundas!" The medical officer suddenly beamed, making Samus twitch involuntarily. "At last you are awake. Good, good!" Again he slapped a hand on the Phyrigisian's shoulder, making Rundas jolt involuntarily. "I shall inform the chief medical director right away." With that he rushed out of the room.

An awkward silence gripped the room. The huntress was usually not one for conversations. And the way he continually stared at her without moving made her uneasy. She decided not to let that silver gaze best her. "How are you feeling?"

He seemed to relax at the question. "Like I've been shot a billion times…by an energy cannon." She smirked, "I'm not apologizing for that. You had it coming."

"No doubt," he exhaled. Another uncomfortable stillness hung in the air. This time he was the one who broke it. "Thank you. You…kept your word." The confused look on her face made him chuckle. He held his stomach in slight pain from the action. "You said…you would save me." Her eyes widened. "Yeah…," his half smile was cocky, "I heard you."

Her face softened as she mirrored his grin. "So what now, great bounty hunter?" Again he laughed, hand returning to his middle. "Usually I would say, 'bring on the Space Pirates'….but I'm in no condition to do something like that."

He raised his vision to meet hers. "Not alone, anyway."

* * *

Yay for subtle flirting.

I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as my others. I dunno. Maybe I'm losing it, people. -_-;


	4. Leviathan

I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I was distracted.

I am forever grateful for you adding this story to your favorites and for your reviews. For I am nothing without my readers.

Oh, and human Rundas sends his regards. By regards I mean he turned to me and said, "Fanfiction? The hell is that? Quit staring at me, little girl." *sigh…* In my mind he is quite attractive. Does anyone else see him that way?

* * *

The imposing turret rumbled, sputtered, and then exploded with a roar comparable only to the sound of a proud lion being ripped apart from the inside. The entrails of the overconfident beast crackled with electricity, sending black smoke slithering from its wounds. Growling minions leered as they huddled back toward the shadows. They watched with burning eyes as the looming figure paused to inspect his handiwork. A joined hiss spread throughout the group. So the Commander had fallen back into his old habits…

The sight and smell of the defeated machine brought a devilish grin to the hunter's face. It was as if that explosion had reawakened something almost forgotten inside his liberated mind. He glanced toward the Bryyonian atmosphere. Amber and blue tints sat steady across his vision. He found himself thinking something almost foolish. Why had he never bothered to look at such breathtaking scenery before? He had been to countless planets. Killed countless foes. Yet the simple beauty of an alien sky seemed to be strangely satisfying. A different sort of satisfaction than the sound of crushed pirate skulls.

After a short moment, however, he looked once more upon the remains of the antiaircraft device. And suddenly decided that thinking about planetary loveliness had no place in his head. Not when there was a mission to be done. The mating hormones were surely to blame.

A faint buzz followed by a soft click, "Rundas, come in. Do you read me?"

The hunter eye's flickered about. "I hear ya, Samus. Western cannon disposed of. SPK**(1) **count just passed the hundred mark. You have some catching up to do." A cocky smirk planted itself on his lips and was most comfortable there.

"Past that mark ages ago." This blunt statement caused the smile to become uprooted. "What? When? I've been keeping track, there is no way-"

"Korakk Beast was worth ten," she said. Rundas snorted. "Hey, I was the one who took out the pirate riding that ugly thing. And it was my ice that kept it from moving around-"

"My bombs finished it. Kill goes to me." There was silence for a minute. Then, "Is that any way to thank me for those ice missiles?"

A small huff escaped her. "I thanked you by not leaving you to die and ripping the ammunition from your lifeless corpse." With that she hung up on him.

He stared ahead motionlessly, her cold tone echoing in his head. Half the time he couldn't tell if she was grateful for his presence or if she found him annoying. Had her words always been so hateful? Perhaps it was a side-effect of the vaccine. Maybe he was imagining things. But ever since command had seen fit to assign the both of them as partners in the mission he had noticed that the tension in her voice had begun to rise.

(…)

Pulsing. Shivering. Breathing. _Living_.

Ground soft like organ tissue was coated with scavenging insects. Hovering platforms twitched like hungry jellyfish. Poisonous blood swirled behind thick, transparent veins. An eerie sapphire glow shimmered. A beautifully dangerous warning. It's repugnant splendor almost eclipsed it's wickedness.

The Leviathan was a gruesomely efficient heart. The trembling beats slowly synchronized with the thumps of their own internal clocks. Making the hunters feel as if they themselves were a part of the quivering mass. They ventured within cautiously. Scanning everything in sight.

Samus was lucky. Her helmet protected her from the stench of rotting phazon. His senses were overwhelmed by it all. The oozing squish of corrupt flesh beneath his feet coupled with the stench of dying venom. It made his head throb with strange thoughts. Familiar delusions of grandeur. Whispering illusions tickling his ears… _You deserve to be the best… You __**are**__ the best. _

_If only... _

_get rid of… The girl. _

_Right there. _

_No one would… _

_.Getintheway. _

_Kill? Take glory. _

_Take Federation. . _

_.Universe. _

_. _

_Until… Nothing. _

_Doitdoitdoitdoit. _

_Dooooooiiiiiiittttttt. _

_Rundas. _

"Rundas."

He jumped, confused eyes darting ahead. "Get back. I'm about to pop this nasty eyeball. I don't want phazon getting all over you."

She had not noticed his distress. As she was too engrossed with her various scans. Without thinking he took a few paces back but kept his silver orbs locked on the huntress. Her body suddenly radiated with controlled power. The shot zoomed forth, causing the resulting explosion to expel fresh gunk right onto her fitted armor. The PED responded at once, sucking in and converting the substance into platonic energy.

In his memories something snapped. He saw her firing with flawless accuracy. Uncontainable energy and rashness emanating from her hostile eyes. Then all at once the murmurs were turned to silence. The only thing left was the resonance of her fiery scream. Burning through the contaminated ice.

"Obstacle eliminated. Let's go." He did not move. He could only stare at the steady balance of muscle beneath the armor. The sculpted curves of her waist. After a moment she turned to look at him. "What are you doing? Get moving. We have a Leviathan to destroy." She quickly added, "Wait…is anything wrong? Being in here isn't causing a relapse, is it?"

He chuckled, "Nothing you can't handle." The expression behind the visor demanded clarification. "What is that suppose to mean?" But he was not about to give her any unnecessary satisfaction.

"Nothing," the hunter suddenly sprinted ahead, "Get moving." Somewhat irritated, she quickly followed after.

(…)

The fight didn't seem fair. Two seasoned bounty hunters against a mindless war relic.

The ice bent and twisted according to his will. He manipulated the element with an exquisite grace yet his attacks rippled with power. Pounding the immense golem into humiliating submission. Seeing his abilities from a friendly standpoint once more would take some getting used to. Since only a short time had past since those same attacks had pummeled dents into her suit.

Though she had to admit it. He knew what he was doing.

Her arm cannon trembled with a sort of anticipation. Like her body knew, instinctually, when and where to fire. Vision sharp like a razor, that smoldering gaze pinpointed the weak points. Then, perfectly in synch, her weapon delivered just enough power to finish the job. She never used an access amount of force when dealing with her targets. Her steps reminded him of a dancer. Filled with grace. Yet imbued with an overwhelming dominance. One he felt himself slowly slipping under.

His ice pinned the giant down. While her cannon brought the relic to ruins.

It's body lay stiff on the floor while the huntress scanned it over for what seemed like the tenth time. "Do you really need to scan it so often?" He sat and watched her from his perch near the door. "I do if I want to get all possible information about the specimen. I have learned that creatures involved with phazon can mutate various times. Rapidly. And so I must always know as much as I can about their current form if I am to devise the best method to defeat it, or any other life forms similar to it."

"Hmph," he snorted, "Sounds way too complicated for me. Just pound the thing until it stops moving. That always works for me."

"I," she kept her fingers firmly pressed on her visor, "do not resort to such barbaric tactics."

The hunter narrowed his eyes. "You trying to say I'm uncivilized, bird girl?"

The huntress head twitched toward the irritating voice. "Taking a stab at my Chozo heritage? How very clever, snowflake."

Rundas rose to his feet. "Care to say that to my face, little girl?"

Samus didn't even look at him. "Do you honestly think pointing out the fact that I'm female twice makes you sound like more of a man? Foolish."

"Why you little…" Just as he was about to jump down and beat some respect into her thick helmet, the room began to shudder. Without so much as a warning the golem's husk detonated. Hurling deadly amounts of phazon in irreconcilable waves. Rundas was knocked back, landing rather roughly against the elevated floor. Samus dug into the tissue below her feet. Bracing her body as best she could against the blast. But the damage was already done. At the cellular level her body had been ravaged.

He regained his footing after the explosion. Only to see his partner sprawled out and hardly breathing. He raced to her side, picking her up gently from the waist. "Samus! You ok? What the hell happened? Can you ta-"

Suddenly she recovered and shoved him away. Surprised by her actions he quickly backed off to give her some space. Steadily she got up. Eyes fixed on a blue sphere. With only a single touch, the foreign technology adhered to her armor. Releasing a force so alluring, Rundas almost became drunk off of it.

After testing her new morph ball on some spontaneous growths, Samus returned to normal size. He found it fascinating that she could cram herself into such a compact size. Once in his travels he had heard that the Space Pirates had tried to duplicate the morph ball. Only to yield horrific results.

With is guardian gone the Seed's inner being wormed its way out to greet the hunters. The very pores of the face bubbled with blistering pockets. The largest of these sacks being the eyes. Which stared endlessly back at the mesmerized woman. Rundas grimaced. "That's one ugly bug. Say, Samus. How about we…Samus?"

Azure, laced with amethyst and silver. It all swirled around her. An intense whirlpool of concentrated power. He could only stare as she hovered before him. Then there was a flash of blue. And the Leviathan's head was still at her feet.

She was amazing.

Making the whole thing seem effortless, Samus Aran did not look back as the carcass erupted behind her. He followed after her.

"That was…how did you…" She did not answer him. "I didn't think the PED could withstand that much phazon. You sure you're feeling alight?" She did not look at him. "What I am going to tell Admiral Dane when he asks me how my first day back on the field went? He's going to think I'm not suited for the job when I tell him you did all the work." She did not acknowledge him.

As she stepped into her ship Rundas paused. Had she listened to a word he said? "Great. Now I'm talking to myself." He returned to his own ship, annoyed.

Seriously. What was that woman's problem?

* * *

**(1)**SPK = Space Pirate Kill

Yeah, seriously. Maybe they're both hormonal...

Review and I promise to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than last time. The more you reivew the more I want to write. That's just how it is, folks. So show me some love. Don't be cold like Samus. :(


	5. Back at the Ships

Holy Carp Fish. I've been away for far too long, haven't I? My deepest apologies my loves. You thought I was dead, huh? Or lazy. Well…truth is…

I was sucked into a little thing called adulthood. Can you believe it? I'm freakin' 21. Ugh. And so I had to make a decision. Continue acting like a kid and writing fanfiction or grow up. Yet here I am. Guess I'm still a child at heart.

That, and I just couldn't leave this story unfinished. Hopefully some of you are still willing to read this fanfic. Please continue to be patient with me. And continue to grace with your encouraging reviews. They make me want to keep going. If you stay with me I promise, I will update as much as I can. Because this is for you, too.

Now...enough with this mushy crap. Who wants a naked Rundas? Huh? YOU DO. YES YOU DO.

**I don't own Metroid…because then I'd be rich and wouldn't have time for any of this. **

* * *

Automatic lights blinked to attention. The dim interior flickered to life.

The first thing one would notice was the surprising amount of room. Despite the fact that it looked rather small from outside there was space sufficient for up to three average sized people to sit and stand comfortably. There was a small corner at the back right that housed a miniature appliance used to cook pre-prepared meals. The other back corner lead to where one could take care of any hygienic needs. Between these two is where any spare tools or equipment was stored. The dominant colors were dark greens and blues. Making any who entered feel as if they were suddenly within a cave. The whole place was immaculately clean and smelled of sanitized steel.

Spacious yet compact. The huntress's space vessel was something that inspired hope, as it brought with it the one who liberated galaxies. Yet it was also an object of scorn, as it brought with it the one who annihilated evil ambitions. Countless buttons and switches glowed warmly, giving a silent welcome to their master. But on this occasion she had no time even to spare a glace at this kind reception. For the first thing she did upon entering was stumble toward the bathroom. After throwing her helmet aside, she proceeded to discard some very troubling sapphire sludge into the porcelain white bowl.

She felt a sudden rush of relief. Samus had been holding back the urge to throw up for quite some time. And there was no way she would risk losing face in front of Rundas. He would never let her live it down. It took quite a bit of concentration to be able to prevent turning the inside of her visor into a vomit display case. She somewhat recalled Rundas trying to speak with her. But if she had bothered to pay attention to him, let alone attempt to reply, the first words out of her mouth wouldn't have been words at all. But noises. Disturbing, disgusting, distraught noises.

After wiping her mouth and catching her breath she did what any inquisitive human would have done. She scooted closer to take a look. Curiously it did not look or smell at all like the meal she had ate that morning. Rather it closely resembled the gunk that had shot out of the eye ball she had popped not long ago.

The huntress decided it was best not to stare at one's mess for too long. So she promptly flushed it away.

All at once she felt rather dirty. It had been a very long day filled with Bryyonian heat and sweat. If not for the automated temperature system of her armor she would have baked within the thick shell.

_Shell_. She thought for a moment before mumbling, "Computer." A digital sound chimed. Computer was listening. "Clean Varia suit." Right away mechanical claws reached out from behind the walls. They took apart the Chozo technology like a delicate puzzle, pulling each piece away for cleansing. The talons did not neglect the helmet that had been tossed aside and quickly scooped it up. She pressed the symbol on the left side of her chest, retracting the zero suit.

The water was boiling. But she could not take her showers any other way. Perhaps her tensed muscles couldn't relax otherwise. Absentmindedly she scrubbed the shampoo into her hair. Just because she was a bounty hunter didn't mean she had to smell like one. She did it mainly for herself. Her own sanity and identity as a woman. _Mating Season._

Samus paused. Considered something. And then rinsed the fragrant film from her locks. She grabbed a rather rough bristled brush. Exfoliating was rather important to her. Being the terror of the space pirates was no excuse for have rough, dried skin. She was, after all, only…

_Human_.

Again she hesitated. The Admiral's voice intruded into her thoughts. "…_Phyrigisian mating ritual_…_nothing but a shell_…_human-like body_."

Wrapping a towel around herself, the distracted blonde almost didn't notice the slight beeping noise. One that was coming from the direction of the cockpit. A quick dry and she dropped the towel, reactivating her zero suit. "Computer. Equip Varia Suit." The fragments were put back together again. And once more she felt complete.

Taking a seat she pressed the topmost button, activating the communicator. The Aurora Unit's voice echoed across the ship. Samus listened intently as it explained details of the missing hunter, Ghor, and the next planet to be saved from the grips of phazon.

The transmission finished. She punched in the coordinates.

"Elysia…"

(…)

A friendly sort of shimmer emanated from the walls. As if it's very cells were aglow with blissful thoughts. Before, when the end had been quite near, the walls had been grimly dull. Upon seeing it one would have cringed at the cold reception.

It was significantly smaller. Meant for one person and one person only. There was no kitchen, but rather a very large cooler in the very back. The freezer housed any and all nourishment needed. As well as any trophies acquired from battle. An undersized shower with no sink or toilet was stuffed in an odd angle. Making it look like an awkwardly placed closet. There weren't many details to hold one's attention, as the whole of the interior was smooth as sanded glass. The only colors present were hues of blue and silver. The odor of fresh water and blood dominated the air inside. Any who entered were hit with the immediate feeling of being suddenly trapped in a meat locker.

Cold and simple. The hunter's ship was something that inspired fear, as it brought with it he who ends wicked ones. But it was also an entity of optimism, as it brought with it he who ends suffering. The idyllic azure blush welcomed a very flustered master. He did not stop to benefit from the joyful shine. Instead he stomped toward the back of the ship, mumbling angrily to himself. He stood motionless for a short moment. It was then that a soft hissing escaped from the edges of the protective layer. The front of the casing was slowly detached. Globs of azure slush drained from the open crevices. Without much though he cantankerously flung the outer cover across the floor. He'd pick it up later.

Stepping out of his armor his bare feet touched the chilled ground. His whole body shivered at the sudden sensation. It was only a few days out of the year that his inner flesh was allowed to experience such things. That he was able to see the world around him with his true eyes. Feel the tender numbness of ice with his true skin. He took a deep, steady breath. The cold that filled his lungs made his heart quiver.

Phyrigisians do not produce the same biological odor as humans. For they are all like children within a protective womb. Kept in a state of decontamination and incorruptibility. Only during a certain season is it deemed acceptable to dirty oneself in the outside atmosphere for the sake of the continuation of the species. It was perfectly acceptable for him not to wash himself in the way most humanoid species do. Because it was customary for a Phyrigisian to never bathe until the 'night of ice and fire' as it was called. The cleansing of the body on that night would symbolize the washing away of childhood. And the ensuing act would cement one's status as an adult.

In this way, despite all of his grand experience and strength, on a certain moon in a certain galaxy Rundas was still considered a child.

In spite of the ridicule the hunter stayed firm. For it was also the Phyrigisian way to have one partner for the length of one's life. He had not found his mate yet. All the mockery in the universe would be worth it when he found her. He was sure of it.

Rundas stretched out his sculpted limbs. Naked yet perfectly at ease he walked about his ship, touching everything in site with his smooth finger tips. Toned muscles still apprehensive from battle rippled with each movement under his pale blue flesh. His skin had a sort of shimmer about it. For he was covered head-to-toe with a thin film of gel. Making his body shine as if it had just been polished. He scratched the back of his head; scattering small bits of the placenta-like gel onto the floor. The small specks instantly froze after making contact with the iced surface.

Then he suddenly let out an irritated grown. "Damn it…she's making a fool out of me." His arrogance was not something he struggled with. Rather, he quite enjoyed it. "Landing the finishing blow on that golem…killing the core without me…then walking away without so much as a 'Thanks Rundas. You were such a big help!' I mean, seriously. Is that too much to ask? Not that I need any thanks from her. Stupid bird girl." He was beginning to doubt this partnership.

Perhaps they were too much alike, she and him. Both were quite used to and comfortable with working alone. And having to share the load of saving a galaxy between two people who would rather bear it all themselves was close to impossible. Had the Federation really thought this whole thing through? He was beginning to think not.

"I bet they thought she would keep an eye on me… It's not like I can't take care of myself. Sure, I might have been caught off guard before. But hey, she's not perfect either…" He then tried to think of an instant where Samus had made a mistake as he had. Her reputation was well known throughout the systems and he had heard most of the tales. Try as he might not one came to mind. In all of the stories she had saved the day. Single handedly and against all obstacles.

But that didn't mean anything. He was still better. He was still unrivaled. The amounts of bounties he had collected over the years were the greatest on record. Greater than the sum amassed by one Samus Aran. So that meant he was better. It was pure logic. And if he was better then it clearly meant that he was not the one who needed looking after. She was the one. Because he had been though his fight with phazon and had emerged victorious. What of her? She had not fallen…at least not yet.

Rundas paused. Considered something. And then scratched the back of his head habitually. She was only human, after all. They were such weak creatures. Sooner or later it would happen. There was no way she would win the struggle if he hadn't.

Not that he was worried.

A low-pitched bleep interrupted his thoughts. He was getting a transmission from the bird girls' ship. She had come to her senses at last.

Still in the nude, he answered her call with a gruff, "The first thing out of your mouth best be an apology." His tone showed no anger. He was as cool and as confident as he has always been. But the long pause that followed irritated him. "You walked right past me like I wasn't even there. Like I hadn't just busted my ass helping you. I gotta say, Samus. I didn't take you for the snotty type. I though you were above all that." Again, no response. He was getting tired of trying. Voice naturally rough and deep, he always sounded somewhat aggravated. But this time his annoyance was obvious. "Fine. Just send me the coordinates for the next mission and I'll stay the hell out of your way from now on."

His finger hovered above the end transmission button for a brief moment when a sudden, "I'm sorry," caused him to stop. He couldn't help but smirk. "About time you said something. I was beginning to think you'd been corrupted." He meant it as a joke. It was only after it left his lips that he wished he hadn't said anything. For all he knew she was worried sick about that very issue. It was a definite possibility. One that weighed on both of their minds. Heavily. This time he waited patiently for her. It wasn't very long before she said, "Listen. Rundas. I wanted to…thank you. For your help. I'm sorry I didn't say anything before. I was…distracted. My mind wasn't clear. You really helped me out back there. It would have been ten times for difficult without you. So…" She sounded different than before. Not as callous. Not as cold. It startled him. He wasn't a fan of warmth. But this. This he could get used to.

"The next planet is Elysia." And just like that, the professional huntress was back. "We have two missions. Ghor is the primary target. But we are also to purge the infected Aurora Unit located on the planet. This is important, as the station on Elysia holds valuable Federation information. We leave Bryyo in ten minutes."

She hung up with him. Rundas was left with only the infuriating silence that followed. "…She's just asking for it…"

(…)

Meanwhile, Samus covered her eyes with her hand in utter disbelief. "Idiot. You pressed the live video transmit button…" She lowered her hand and looked off to the distance blankly. "I saw it…I saw…_everything_…"

* * *

So here you are loves, after a long long wait. Hope you enjoyed it. You know Samus did…

Review. I wanna see how many people actually read this. If its still a good amount I just might be motivated to give a speedy update. : )


End file.
